


settled

by btajh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Threesome, like barely lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/pseuds/btajh
Summary: “I know, baby. He’s so tight.” Seongwu laughs when Minhyun makes an affronted noise. “He’s always so tight, huh? Always so pretty, too.”





	settled

“Oh my god, hyung,” Daniel moans, already inside Minhyun by the time Seongwu pops off of Minhyun’s cock, lips slick. “You’re—really tight, oh my god, I don’t know whether I want you to keep clenching down or if it hurts,” Daniel half-whines, half-laughs. Seongwu releases Minhyun’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the enlarged head before sitting back on his heels.

“Sorry,” is all Minhyun can really pant. He’s pressed flush against Daniel’s broad chest, one large hand holding onto his side and the other flat against his stomach. Seongwu hums appreciatively at the sight, Minhyun laid out in between them, his skin covered in a layer of sweat and flushed pink from the hot air. He shudders when Seongwu leans forward, brushing his fringe back to kiss his temple.

“You’re okay,” Seongwu whispers, drawing his lips down to pepper kisses against the shell of Minhyun’s ear. “Just relax a bit, yeah? Don’t want to cut off the circulation to Daniel’s dick.” Both of them laugh, and Seongwu smiles.

Minhyun nods, brushing their cheeks together, then turns his face just enough to look him in the eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “I’m okay.”

Daniel squirms, a little bit impatient, as usual, underneath him; his hips push closer to Minhyun’s ass until Minhyun’s sitting right against his balls, thighs shaking as Daniel moans against his shoulder.

“You can keep going,” Seongwu says. He holds Minhyun’s thighs still, watching as Daniel struggles not to move, Minhyun’s hole stretched wide around him. “He’s okay. Just go, baby.”

“Hyung,” Daniel sighs, pushing forward until Minhyun falls against Seongwu. His cock slips out of Minhyun for a moment, the head brushing against his hole, smearing lube against his skin before he presses back in. Just enough to make Minhyun jerk and gasp, hands grasping uselessly at Seongwu’s arms, trying to keep himself from losing it.

That has always been Seongwu’s favourite part; watching Minhyun slowly drift off, letting himself let go in between them. No feeling comes close to knowing Minhyun trusts and adores them enough to do this to him.

Daniel kisses over Minhyun’s neck until it’s as red as his ears. His pace is slow, sloppy; he’s too nice to just take it, even if it’s what Minhyun wants. Seongwu reaches over and brushes his fingers through Daniel’s hair, encouraging him to thrust in, making Minhyun quiver.

“You feel good?” Seongwu asks Minhyun.

Minhyun blinks at him a few times, as if to readjust himself to reality, and licks his lips. He stares at Seongwu for a moment, quiet except his own loud breathing and Daniel’s muffled groans against his back, then nods.

“You feel full?” Seongwu continues. Minhyun doesn’t answer this time, not even non-verbally. He grabs both of Minhyun’s legs again, spreading them apart for Daniel. He wishes he had a better view of Daniel’s cock in him right now; pulling out each time to only the tip before slowly pushing back in. He’s unintentionally a bit of a tease, and Minhyun’s cock hangs neglected in between his thighs. 

Once Minhyun’s legs are settled—and Minhyun knows by Seongwu’s stare not to move them—he runs his hand down his front, grazing over his cock for only a brief second. Minhyun must tighten around Daniel harshly, because Daniel’s head whips towards him, eyes wide.

“Hyung,” Daniel whines. Seongwu shushes him, patting his head over Minhyun’s, while Minhyun moans lowly.

“I know, baby. He’s so tight.” Seongwu laughs when Minhyun makes an affronted noise. “He’s always so tight, huh? Always so pretty, too.” 

Daniel glances sideways at Minhyun, as if Seongwu’s words made him want to look for himself. And, yeah, of course Minhyun is pretty; he’s pretty fucking perfect in general. But especially like this, eyes slowly going half-lidded again as he hangs onto Seongwu’s words.

“Uh-huh,” Daniel groans, likely just as out of it as Minhyun is. Or, close. “He’s—ugh, hyung, I need to—”

Minhyun reaches back and grabs one of Daniel’s hands, aligning their palms and fingers together. Daniel sniffles, undoubtedly trying to get as far in as possible.

“It’s okay,” Minhyun whispers. “Just do it, Daniel.”

Daniel holds onto Minhyun tightly, pressing him right against Seongwu’s chest, then rocks out, only to slam back in. His hips piston clumsily, finally fast and hard enough to make Minhyun shake without him having to move at all. His eyes flutter shut, and Seongwu gets the most amazing view of Minhyun’s face, pinched with pleasure.

“There we go,” Seongwu says, smoothing his palm over Minhyun’s warm cheek. Minhyun gasps, pulse racing underneath the light brush of Seongwu’s fingers; over his nose, his lips, the underside of his jaw, his prominent adam’s apple, bobbing restlessly as he swallows the air over and over. He’s always quiet, but the small noises that escape go right to Seongwu’s gut. And Daniel’s too, surely. Minhyun’s never been one to show his coming undone in his words, but the way he holds onto them both tighter, how he begins to lose order. Seongwu knows the signs, for both of them.

Minhyun bites Seongwu’s shoulder, not deep enough to leave a mark but enough for him to feel it, and Seongwu sighs as Daniel stills on Minhyun’s other side. It didn’t take long, though it never does when Seongwu isn’t guiding them to draw it out.

“Oh, fuck,” Daniel gasps, holding onto Minhyun’s hips so that he can’t move away. Minhyun wouldn’t, though, even if he hadn’t; the force of Daniel spilling inside of him keeps him nice and frozen, muffling his own noises against Seongwu’s skin. Seongwu squeezes his fist around Minhyun’s cock, tight enough to hurt, and relishes in the feeling of Minhyun’s cum hitting his fingers.

“There we go,” Seongwu says again, lower this time. He slips his arms underneath Minhyun’s and pulls him off of Daniel’s seeping cock, still red and huge as it pops out of Minhyun’s hole. His body is so pliant, just relaxing into wherever Seongwu moves him, and Daniel almost keels over once he hits the air.

“You done there, big boy?” Seongwu asks, laughing. Daniel lets out something like a whimper, and the head of his cock is so slick, from the lube and his own cum. The rest drips out of Minhyun’s hole, down his thighs. Seongwu guides him onto his back, letting them both have a moment to come down. “Daniel?” 

“Umm.” Daniel sniffles, clearly dazed from his orgasm. He’s cute like this, holding himself up on the bed, sitting and waiting for Seongwu to give him more instruction. His hair is mussed, falling in front of his eyes, and despite how large he is, he hunches in to make himself smaller. “Kind of overwhelmed,” he admits.

Seongwu practically coos, tugging Daniel down onto the bed by his arm. He falls beside Minhyun, almost immediately latching onto him without warning. Minhyun moans at the skin-to-skin contact, still burning from head to toe with oversensitivity and the sudden stall to his own orgasm.

“Sorry,” Daniel mumbles. “It felt really good, hyung. Um. Thank you,” he says, lips pressed to Minhyun’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Minhyun says absently. He licks his lips and glances up at Seongwu. “Me too. Thanks.”

Seongwu smiles down at him, feeling a very strong pang of warmth hit his chest. He finds himself leaning down to kiss Minhyun on the cheek without thinking, though Minhyun doesn’t have the energy to return it. Then Daniel, too, who just giggles and hugs Minhyun tighter.

“I’m going to get off, now,” he says, because stretching made him too-aware of his own half-hard cock. “Just on you. Okay?”

Minhyun smiles back, reaching lazily to card his fingers through Seongwu’s hair. “Sure.”

He holds onto his cock, keeping his gaze fixed on Daniel and Minhyun as he strokes himself. It doesn’t take much when he’s already seen them satiated; just the memory alone is enough to make his movements grow a little sloppy, let alone the sight. 

Minhyun doesn’t move, other than touching Seongwu’s hair, but the inviting tilt of his head sends Seongwu over the edge. He unloads himself onto Minhyun’s chest, rubbing his cock along his skin and spreading the cum around, until he feels too tired himself to sit up. Daniel watches in glee, just grinning ear-to-ear watching them.

“Mm,” Minhyun hums when Seongwu collapses half-on him. “You’re kind of heavy.”

“Oh, so Daniel can sit on you but I can’t?” Seongwu laughs, but moves off him. His chest is still heaving from his orgasm, but he feels so perfectly satisfied now. In bed with his two favourite boys, all of them still glowing. “Fuck, that felt good.”

“Looked good,” Daniel grins cheekily, and Seongwu pats him in acknowledgement.

Minhyun draws his fingers through Seongwu’s cum on his chest, nose wrinkling.

“You’re going to clean this up before you pass out, right?”

Seongwu rolls his eyes, because he knows for a fact that Minhyun has some kind of cum kink. But also an inability to sleep without being clean, so he supposes he should probably clean him off. All of them, really.

“You like it,” Seongwu grunts. “Give me a moment. I just came, you know.”

Daniel keeps laughing beside Minhyun, happiness written all over his face as he watches them. He’s so obviously endeared; Seongwu feels it right back tenfold. 

“The longer you lie there the lazier you’re going to get.” Minhyun elbows him lightly. “Go on, so we can all sleep.”

“Ugh,” Seongwu groans and sits back up, but the ache in his muscles now really doesn’t compare to how completely happy he is otherwise. “Fine, fine. I’ll be right back, I’ll get a wet cloth.”

Minhyun brightens instantly, eyes crinkling. “Good. Love you,” he quips.

“Yeah, yeah.” Seongwu bites back a smile. “Love you too, both of you. Just wait here for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello leave a comment if you liked it, i'd love to hear your thoughts! i'm here to provide mediocre drabbles for this perfect ot3. and i truly mean mediocre because i did not even proofread this but i hope you still enjoyed


End file.
